Daddy's Little Girl
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Rika just met up with her father again now she's pissed off Rumiko and Kyo what going to happen to father and daughter? Renuki and Jade/BanchouLeomon/DarkRenamon


**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Me: Guess who it be? It's friendly neighborhood FanFicer Ashley Kimaru aka Arielle Autmn! And you won't guess who the story dedicated to!**

**Jade: Let me guess Rika?**

**Me: Chea!**

**Rika: You dedicated this story to me? Thanks.**

**Me: That's not the Rika I know.**

**Rika: Well y'know you always want me to be mean to you normal people would like it if I was nicer to them.**

**Me: Will I guess I'm not normal. Plus I'm evil so we're a good mach.**

**Jade: Iight I wanna hear this story so get on with it!**

**Me: Jeez'is no need of yellin' I own nuthing of Digimon. (This chapter is about what **_**I **_**think happen to Rika's father and why he left)**

**Reading Key**: ***** scene change**. **_Italics _thoughts. **Bolted words **yelling in the Jinchuuriki's voice or if the Jinchuuriki's talking/Digivolution/Jinchuuriki also to start and end the chapter. Underlined words the Digivice/Telepathically talking/important info or just info/flash backs 

**Chapter 1: That Fateful Day!**

It was I raining day a day a little Rika Nonaka well never forget. Rika was hiding under the table just hearing her parents argue.

"Why can't you see how much I want to stay you just hate me?"

"I can't stand you!"

"I can say the same for you!"

"Fine get out!"

"What?"

"Leave." Rika couldn't believe hear ears did her mother just kick her father out?

"Fine I just don't know how you're going to life with yourself." Just then a 5 year old Rika emerge of under the table holding a neck list that says 'Daddy's Little Girl'.

"Daddy you can't leave!"

"Rika I'm sorry." Justin said kissing her in the forehand after that Rika lost her father.

"Good riddance's!"

"Wait!" Rika yelled then clenched her fist.

"Why!"

"Rika,"

"No why, why would you do this to me you know how loved dad!"

"Rika we don't need him."

"You might but I do!"

"Rika,"

"Shut up this is your entire fault!"

"Rika we don't need him."

"A girl needs her father! AAAAAAAAAHHHH," Rika yelled then ran out the door.

"Rika get back here!"

"Rika?"

"Damn he could be anyway!"

"We'll fine him." Renamon said yes Rika has Renamon already.

"What if we don't!" Rika asked crying Renamon hugged Rika.

"We will."

"Rika we've been searching for three years maybe we should give up."

"Never what's gotta into you?"

"I'm just saying." Renamon said. Rika and Renamon walked pass a TV store then walked back to watch the TV.

"So you want to say something about your divorce?"

"Will I just have to say I'm glad I left her."

"Well it seen you didn't have any regets."

"Just one,"

"And what that."

"I had a little girl."

"Well it seem like you didn't care for her." The man laughed and the guy talking about his divorce grabbed the reporter by then shirt.

"You have no idea how hard is it to live just thinking about her! I'm so sorry Rika."

"Touchy, touchy you most really hate yourself."

"More then you know! I'm done with this! Rika if you're listening I'm sorry and I miss you."

"Rika,"

"I know."

"GGGGRRR how dare he say that about Rika?"

"F-Father?"

"Rika? Rika is that you?"

"Yes it's me." Rika said running to her father to hug him

"Rika how did you get here?"

"I ran away from home I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Not one day passed that I didn't miss you, Rika I just wish I got to take you with me that day."

"Now I know why you didn't stop looking Rika." Renamon's voice came out from the shadows.

"Renamon,"

"A Digimon," Justin said

"Can we go home?"

"Yea but what about Rumiko won't she be worry?"

"I've been missing for three years and no one say my name on the news about being gone from mom so I guess she doesn't care from me."

"Rika?"

"Jade?"

"Rika I finally found you!"

"Who are you?" Justin asked

"Jade Hayashi me and Rika are sisters."

"Damn that woman."

"Ugh,"

"Jade?"

"Kyo strangled me."

"Let's get home we've go a lot to talk about."

"So that's what happened when she made me leave just so she could marry Kyo."

"Yes and Kyo's a bad man if it wasn't for BanchouLeomon I'd be dead right now."

"It's going to be okay you are my half daughter."

**"Jade you know we can give him a run for his money."**

"I know Cursed Fox."

**"Rika you didn't forget me did you?"**

"Corse not Nibi we'll make them all pay for what they did."

"The Jinchuuriki is a wonderful gift or everyone thinks it's a curse on those who have them."

"You know about Jinchuurikis?"

"Yes I myself am one."

"That's tight."

"I know how it feels to be alone in the world that one of the reasons Rumiko divorced me."

"I hate her."

"Don't we all?" Justin said then out of nowhere a bang was here plus a hole in the wall.

"What in the holy hell was that?" Jade asked

"Jade daddy finally found you."

"K-K-K-Kyo how, how in the fucking hell do always find me!"

"Easy you're my daughter and as much as you hate to admit it I know where you go."

**"Never! Never will I EVER call YOU my father you're just a monster always following me around waiting to kill me!"**

"So true and so lost,"

"_Rumiko I found Jade and Rika you want to come here?"_

_ "Yea Rika's going to get the world's worst punishment of a life time."_

_ "Iight I'll make sure they don't escape."_

_ "Thanks honey."_

_ "You're welcome my love."_

**"You bastard Curse Mark Nine Tails let's show him our true power."**

** "Finally some action!"**

** "Don't leave me outta the action to let's do did Rika!"**

** "Right ready Nibi?"**

** "I was born ready."**

** "Gobi let's do it!"**

** "Justin great to see you didn't forget me."**

Bio-merge Digivolution, Fusion Digivolution 

Renamon Bio-merge to Nibi-Sakuyamon

BanchouLeomon Fusion Digivolve to Curse-BanchouLeomon

"What the hell?" Kyo said

"Well, well why if it isn't Rika and Jade care to explain why you ran away from home?" Rumiko asked

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, You know why you're-a-bitch is that enough information for you." **Rika said

"Why you little-"

**"I'm Daddy's little girl remember I never love you the way I did, dad oh one more thing Kyo suck a dick!"**

"You little bitch you regret that!"

**"Oh we won't ready Rika?"**

** "Always,"**

** "Dad?"**

** "I've been waiting for this day Fire Style: Mega Fire Ball!"**

"Agh damn you Justin!"

**"Chasengan,"**

"Demon-wind-Shuriken!"

**"Rumiko! How do you the weapons of Naruto?"**

"Kyo what you think!"

**"GGGGRRR Nibi-KEY!"**

** "Alright Rika! Curse Mark Nine Tails BLADE!"**

"Agh damn where's a Kunai when you need one?" Rumiko yelled Jade has one and uses it to cut her finger to do a summoning Jutsu.

**"Summoning Jutsu Manda!" **Jade summoned the great snake. (A/N BTW they're outside)

"Who dare summons me?" Manda asked

**"It is I lord Manda." **

"Ah Orochimaru's cousin."

"What the hell?"

**"Agh,"**

"How dare you hurt my lord's cousin you'll pay dearly?"

**"Jade you okay?" **Rika and Justin asked

**"Yea I'll be fine what about you Banchou?"**

** "I'm fine."**

** "Summoning Jutsu Rashōmon!"**

"Manda long time no see Rika is that you?"

"Where in hell are they coming from?" Kyo yelled 

**"Manda, Rashōmon attack!" **Jade and Rika ordered

"Yes master Venom Axe!"

"Yes m'lady Demon Wind Fire!"

**","**

"(greets teeth) Damn you Jinchuuriki we'll be back!"

"Just you wait." Rumiko added then start to walk off

**"Fire Style: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" **Jade, Rika, Justin, Manda and Rashomon said

"AH damn you Jinchuuriki beast we'll get the whole city against you for this!" this time the ran off

**"Agh I can't wait." **Jade said out of breath de-Digivolving

**"Right that was a great battle it's to bad they ran off like cowards." **Justin said surpassing his Chakra

**"Agh ugh that took a lot outta ya 'ay Renamon?" **Rika said

"Y-Yea,"

"AAAAAAAGGGGHH,"

"Rika!"

"I guess I when a little over board with my Chakra."

"Rika will you be alright?"

"She'll be fine she is our student." Said?

"Who's there?"

"Normally you greet you master with respect." Said?

"Orochimaru? Lord Orochimaru welcome it's been awhile."

"Jade you finally got out of that hell hole."

"Sakon, Ukon is that you?"

"Rika get up."

"Yes Sensei,"

"Kyo was just here?"

"Yea Orochimaru agh,"

"Jade take it easy you're to hurt to do anything."

"I guess you're right."

"We better get you two healed before we talk."

Three hours later Rika and Jade are healed and started to talk to Sakon, Ukon and Orochimaru.

"So why are you here?"

"That's right we hear Kyo is still alive." Ukon started

"What do you mean 'you heard that Kyo's still alive' he's always have, sadly."

"Kyo was part of the Akatsuki." Sakon added

"P-Part o-of t-the Ak-Ak-katsuki?"

"*sigh* yes, sadly yes Kyo's been on the run ever since you were born, Jade."Orochimaru said

"'Ever since I was born' why, why was he running?"

"It's cuz in the Akatsuki if you have a child you well be resigned to your Akatsuki uniform and the child you have will take their place." Ukon said

"Me part of the Akatsuki I-I could never I'm a Jinchuuriki."

"That rule has been dropped Jinchuuriki can now be part of the Akatsuki here's your headband you're part of the Hidden Sound Village."

"What about Rika?"

"She's already part of the Akatsuki when we found out you two are half sisters we had to put her in the Akatsuki."

"We better get you all out of here before Kyo comes back seeing him run off like that just not in Kyo's book of good Ninja-re."

"That's just stupid but I'd like to get the fuck out of this city."

Later Rumiko and Kyo comes back with the police.

"Their freaks in there, Jinchuuriki are what they call them self."

"Come out we know you're in there if you don't we'll shoot!"

"….."

"Show yourselves!"

"…."

"Shoot the damn house."

"….." still nothing from the house on officer kicks the door open and see.

"Sir there's no one in here."

"What you better tell the truth you two we don't take Jinchuurikis lightly!"

"There were just here!"

"Manda do your work here and meet us back up at the village." Orochimaru said

"Yes master go I'll make sure they don't follow us."

"Thanks Manda." Jade said hugging the huge snake.

"Right now go."

"Good luck my friend."

"Venom Axe!"

"What the hell? Holy shit it-it's the great Manda run!"

"Coward before my great power!"

"What about the Jinchuurikis?"

"Those how wish to kill all Jinchuuriki stand." Manda ordered and guess who stood up.

"Kyo and Rumiko why would you want them dead they're your kids?"

"You what?"

"Venom Axe!" Manda yelled as a puff of smoke came over the whole area then disappeared.

"Damn it he got away!"

Later Manda came to the Hidden Sound Village.

"Manda what happen?"

"They all coward before me all but Kyo and Rumiko,"

"GGGRRR are they trying to screw us up."

"Dunno I really don't care."

"Jade I want you to meet the first Jinchuuriki Akatsuki member."

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Hey Naruto how's the Leaf?"

"I dunno left the village 5 years ago got tired of Tsunade yelling at me."

"You did what awesome."

"And not to forget our second Jinchuuriki,"

"Gaara of the Sand."

"Gaara,"

"Oh yea and the 3rd Jinchuuriki,"

"Ashley Lexxi Autmn Jinchuuriki Shukaku,"

"Ashley?"

"My code name the name's Arielle Autmn."

"Rika Nonaka."

"Jade Hayashi Nonaka,"

"BanchouLeomon Hayashi Nonaka,"

"Justin Nonaka."

"Wow that a lot of Nonakas." I laughed

"Agh my head,"

"J-Jade your-your eyes,"

"What,"

"Their blood red,"

"The Sharingan,"

"Lucky it's not the Mangekyou," Orochimaru said

"Uhh Orochimaru it is the Mangekyou."

"You killed your closest friend?"

"She wasn't my friend she just pretended to be."

"Well I guess you can be part of Itachi's group." Orochimaru said

"Rika are you good at exploding things?"

"Yea,"

"Then Deidara, Sasori and Pein take her under your wing teach her everything you know."

"The master,"

"You heard him let's go!"

"Ashley,"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"You're being moved to my group."

"Great!"

"Anything for my daughter,"

"I thought you said,"

"I'm the leader and beside Ashley's my adopted daughter."

"….."

"Oh sorry Ashley,"

"It's okay you didn't know."

"Hey Ashley my father and mother wants me killed I understand you." Jade said

"Heheh," I laughed

"Lord Orochimaru something coming on the horizon!" Kabuto said Jade hopped on roof realizing who is.

"Lord i-it can't b-be! I thought they didn't follow us!"

"Hayashi who is it?"

"*gulps* K-Kyo and R-Rumiko who is the hell did they find us?"

"Quick get into uniform we'll deal with them 'till you get back!" Orochimaru ordered

"Yes Lord!"

"Sasori give our guests a "warm" welcome I've got to get Sasuke."

"My pleasure Deidara you got my puppet ready?"

"Yes the 3rd Kazekage ready for battle!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Sasori-chan." Deidara said Sasori blushed.

"Iron Sand Scatter Shower DIE!"

"You really think iron sand going to work against us?"

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu this it for Jade!" Kisame said

"Why you little-"

"Mega Chasengan!"

"Agh damn you little Jinchuuriki!"

"Heheheheheheh I'm part of the Akatsuki now I've got Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Madara, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sakon and Ukon, Kimimaro, Zaku, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Rika, Renamon, BanchouLeomon, Justin and Cursed Fox on my side you can't defeat me or Rika on that fact hehehehehehehehaHAHAHAHAH!"

"You little brat you're going to pay for mocking me!" Kyo growled

"S-She's got a Sound Village Headband! Kyo be careful we're in Orochimaru's Village he could be anywhere!"

"Okay,"

_But where is their "Master" he most be planning a surprise attack little does he know I've got his plan figured out._

"Mangekyou Sharingan,"

"Agh what in the holy hell is this blasted light?"

"Mangekyou SHARINGAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH,"

"Sasuke! Thanks."

"You're welcome Manda put them back on Shinjuku before wake up."

"Yes Lord Sasuke."

"Does everyone have that title?"

"No Manda just like calling us that."

"Hey no objections here,"

"You're funny what is your name?"

"Jade. Jade Hayashi Nonaka,"

"Will Jade welcome to the best place you can ever be at we'll make sure that Kyo or Rumiko won't hurt you or Rika."

"Finally something I can hope for."

"Jade c'mon we gotta go!" Banchou said

"Iight,"

"We'll cross paths again." Sasuke said

"I'll hold you to that."

**"You like him don't you?"**

"What? No. Besides I've got BanchouLeomon he's got Naruto."

**"Y'know I've always thought you hook up with Renamon."**

"Why would I hook up with my sister's Digimon?"

**"Nah I mean DarkRenamon."**

"DarkRenamon?"

**"Yea Renamon's twin sister she perfect for you."**

"I don't sway that way do I?"

**"Yes you're bisexual remember?"**

"But I don't know DarkRenamon."

**"No worries I do she a friend of mine."**

"Okay,"

"Jade what are you talking about?"

"Oh I was just talking to Cursed Fox."

"Okay,"

Later Jade's in her room then Rika came in.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why would Kyo have me then try to have me killed?"

"Hmm who knows?"

"Jade?"

"What was that?"

"The hell?" Rika said the Jade opened her eyes and saw a glow in front of her then a black and blue Digivice came into hand.

"Why do I have another Digivice?"

"I've heard a lot about you Jade Hayashi."

"DarkRenamon?"

"Dark?"

"Cursed Fox told me about you."

"Renamon come here."

"Yes Rika."

"Sis long time no see,"

"Damn,"

"Jade's your partner?"

"Yea we just meet but you know Cursed Fox."

"Agh n-no it,"

"Jade you didn't think I'd find did you."

"K-Kyo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"Agh,"

"GGGGGGGGGGRRR how the hell did you get here?"  
"Easy I teleported here."

"You really piss me off!"

"I can say the same for you."

"Oblivkeeper die before my powerful Keyblade!"

"Now is that a good way to greet your father?"

"You're NOT my father Curse Mark Nine Tails!"

"Shit Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"**AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH,"**

"The fourth tail,"

"**,"**

"**You've been trying to kill me for the last time!"**

**DarkRenamon just saw Jade's Curse Mark Nine Tails and one of Jade's great foes what's going to happen next time on Digimon Digital Monsters, Go AWAY bye, bye Kyo!**


End file.
